1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to extensions for screwguns and more particularly pertains to a new screwgun extension for extending the reach of a screwgun to permit a user to turn screws located a greater distance from the screwgun than could be reached with the rotating chuck of the screwgun alone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of extensions for screwguns is known in the prior art. More specifically, extensions for screwguns heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,412 by Dewey; U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,826 by Marks; U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,191 by Murray; U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,555 by Dewey; U.S. Pat. No. 1,793,236 by McDonough; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,756 by Graves.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new screwgun extension. The inventive device includes an elongate tube with opposite open proximal and distal ends. The proximal end of the tube is designed for receiving a chuck of a rotary tool therein. The tube has an arcuate bulbous collar adjacent the proximal end of the tube which has a convex outer surface outwardly extending from the exterior surface of the tube. An elongate drive shaft is disposed in the lumen of the tube. A first end of the drive shaft is extended towards the proximal end of the tube. A second end of drive shaft is outwardly extended from the distal end of the tube The first end of the drive shaft is designed for clamping between jaws of a chuck of a rotary tool inserted into the proximal end of the tube such that rotation of the chuck rotates the drive shaft. A bushing is inserted into the distal end of the tube and disposed around the drive shaft. The second end of the shaft is designed for engaging a head of a fastener to permit rotation of the fastener when the drive shaft is rotated.
In these respects, the screwgun extension according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of extending the reach of a screwgun to permit a user to turn screws located a greater distance from the screwgun than could be reached with the rotating chuck of the screwgun alone.